BB s Legacy
by Nalleofdeath
Summary: Before BB was taken prisoner by L, he made sure that someone would be able to continue what he could not finish. A legacy. In this case, a daughter. When she turned 5, she would be taken to Wammy's house and destroy L from the inside. But can she really do it? It would be difficult to betray her father but even harder to betray those she actually cares for. OC X ?
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

**Nobody's P.O.V**

The woman with the little infant in her arms approached the Los Angeles prison where there were only people who have made the most serious crimes. She looked around her, pulled up the beige scarf and stepped into the large building.

The woman walked up to the reception. She held the baby close to her as if to protect her/him from a great danger.

"Hi I'm here to meet a prisoner, I have booked an appointment." The woman said to the man behind the plastic glass.

"What's your name?" The young man asked.

"Reira Meiroy." The woman who now had a name took off her blue silk hat and revealed her blonde curly locks.

The man pressed on the keyboard at a speed that made you believe that he had built engines inside of his fingers. That was how fast it went.

"Are you here to meet Beyond Birthday?"(Looking at the name tag) Tom Olsen asked.

"That's right and you can speed up a bit, I'm in a hurry." Reira said chilly.

"Yes of course ma'am., You have a very cute baby. Is it...? Tom seemed to trail off.

"Yes it is. Not that it has to do with you!" She looked really pissed now. "How long will this take?!" She half yelled at Tom.

"I can take you there now…But..." Tom looked around him with a pleading look that said 'HELP ME!'

"No buts Mr. Olsen, we go NOW." She looked down at the man who sat and glared at her. Daggers.

"Yeah ... Okay ..." He stood up and began to lead the way to a private room.

All that could be heard in the long white corridors was the sound of Reira´s heels while walking. Klick klack, klick klack.

At last they were right outside the room, nr 3111 and the tension in the air was hard to miss.

"Can I go in?" Reira asked uncertain.

"He's sitting there and waiting for you now."Tom said while smiling. "You can just to go in."

The excitement was almost too much for him so he began biting his nails and looked like a fat hamster.

Reira adjusted the baby in her arms and opened the door. The room she entered was small and white. Two visible cameras was shown and a table with two chairs. One of the chairs was already occupied. Beyond Birthday, he sat in one of them.

Reira and BB stood and stared at each other for what seemed an eternity. BB was the first to break the ice with a chuckle.

"What?" Reira snapped.

"So my legacy is finally here?" He continued to chuckle, gestured for Reira to sit down in the chair in front of him. She looked hesitantly on the chair but decided to sit down.

"You make her sound like a possession not a human being." You could hear that she wasn´t happy.

"Is something bothering you?" BB asked. A little smile was playing on his lips.

"I don´t know what you have planned or what you still plan but you won't get her!" Reira shouted.

"I don´t know what you're talking about." BB said pretended to be hurt. They sat there and stared at each other until the little girl began to cry.

"Ah no see what you've done!" Reira looked like she was going to have a heart attack.**(KIRAAAA! O_O)**

"NWW don´t be so mean Rei, allow me to take her." BB had stretched out his arms and waited patiently.

"You're not going to do anything right? Poisoning her with your breath or something?"

"It is not possible especially since I'm in prison. Maybe it slipped your mind." He joked.

"I wish. I still cannot believe you made me do what you wanted, It´s a punch in the stomach if I do say so." Her voice was full of regret.

This didn´t seem to bother BB. He continued to play with the baby as if he hadn´t even heard her accusation.

"Are you adorable? Yes you are!" He made funny faces and the little girl smiled immediately. "Reira ..." He had gone from childish to serious in a matter of seconds. "What's her name?"

"I don´t know." she murmured in reply.

"Have you any suggestions?" He asked.

"Well, I've thought about Penny, Adina or Molly. Yet no name seems to suit her, it's like nothing is good enough." She sighed.

"Only the best for my daughter, I think she looks like a...Bella." He smiled.

If you hadn´t counted on that the father was a murderer and they were in a prison so had this been the perfect father-daughter moment. But unfortunately this was not the case.

"I will have to go soon B." She said hesitantly. You never know what Beyond Birthday was going to do next so it was best to always be on your guard. He sighed and looked up at Reira.

"I know." Did he look a little sad? "She will be called Bella Meiroy. If her last name was Birthday **HE** would know who she was. It would ruin all my plans." He smiled a mischievous smile at `Bella`. "But I can already see that she looks like me... Even her name. Makes me proud…" He seemed to be somewhere far away as he spoke. "Do not forget we have a deal. IF you don´t follow it, no money will come, which can save you. What was that you had again? Was it cancer? If you don´t receive treatment within a few years, you'll die right?" He said this as quiet as a whisper. She felt the hair rise on her arms and looked down with guilt in her heart.

"There is a letter in Bella's blanket that I put there just now. There are instructions and your money. You cannot cash out before a certain year but everything is written in the letter. We can talk here because I removed all powered devices which they use to listen to us. I took them out before you came here. He smiled an innocent smile and chuckled to himself. Thats just... I don´t even have words.

A guard walked through the door.

"Visiting hours is over Reira Meiroy."

"We were just finished." She said in a sweet-sweet voice. A little too sweet. **(****:S)**

"Farewell Rei. Bella... I may see you again. We'll see how things turn out in the future." He chuckled.

When Reira had taken Bella in her arms and said goodbye, she went out of the prison and got back home to her shabby apartment.

She put Bella in her crib and watched while her beautiful little daughter fell asleep. She had never seen anything so beautiful as her little girl before. Maybe it was maternal instincts? Bella's black, tousled hair was so cute that she just wanted to eat her up!(She´s not a cannibal.)

Then she went to the kitchen table and looked at the wrinkled letter BB had given her. It took a while before she had gathered enough courage to open it. There were several papers on banks and money but a special piece of paper caught her eye. It was a handwritten letter.

_**Rei,**_

_**when our child are 5 years old, you will leave him / her at Whammy's house which is located in Winchester, England. That is an orphanage for children with exceptional intelligence and skills. Teach our child all that is necessary and train the child to be incredibly smart. If the baby resembles me with intelligence, this should not prove to being too difficult. **_

_**Do not let anyone know that she is my daughter.**_

_**This is why the baby was conceived, this is the only reason why the child was born. Get him/her to understand.**_

_**To my little B: **_

_**L is your enemy as much as mine. You must destroy L from the inside. Win his trust then when he least expects it, strike! Win against L and finish what I never could. Be something much better than him. The world's greatest criminal? The world's greatest Detective? Whatever you do, remember to never show who you are!**_

_**With sticky fingers of jam I write Goodbye.**_

* * *

**This is my second fanfic! Updating soon. Review and tell me what you think. Hope you liked it. XD**


	2. This is my destiny

Chapter** 2**

It was a cloudy day that would fit perfectly to be at home, lie in bed and drink hot chocolate. But this was not the case for everyone. The mother and the little girl had been walking a long time and were cold and stiff but forced themselves to keep moving forward.

"Mommy?"The little girl whispered.

Her voice was full of fatigue, but the mother's hand continued to pull her. The mother looked down at her daughter with suffering in her eyes. "Yes, darling?" She replied.

"I'm tired and I cannot go any further!"The girl moaned.

The mother sighed. "I know honey, I'm tired too but we have to keep going. We're almost there cupcake." The mother said in a reassuring voice.

"Okay mommy." The little girl said in a sad tone.

They walked for quite some time more and then they finally reached their destination. It was a huge mansion with extensive gardens that you couldn´t even see the end of. It looked like some kind of paradise. Both the mother and daughter stood with giant eyes and stared in shock at what they are witnessing.

"Wow." Both the mother and the girl said simultaneously with envy in their voices.

"Mom, is this really the right place?" The child asked. She just could not understand that this wonderful place had something to do with them.

"This is the Whammy's house alright and you know what we talked about right?" The mother asked.

"Yes I know what to do, you don´t have to worry!" The child smiled a happy smile against her mother.

"I know honey."The mother replied. They stood there and smiled at each other just outside the gates until an older man came out to greet them.

The man who had come out to meet them had white hair and wore a black jacket with a thick sweater underneath. He had a friendly smile pasted on and he went a little closer.

"Good day, what business do you have here?" The man asked kindly.

The mother looked at the unknown man and then her daughter. "Can we go somewhere and talk privately?" The mother wondered.

"Yes that would be fine Mrs.?"

"Miss Meiroy" She said determined and sounded a little extra on `miss`.

"My name is Watari and we can go inside and talk in my office." He said and began to walk up towards the big house. "This way, come with me." He said while he walked.

"Come on cupcake" said to her daughter. She took her daughter's hand in hers and started to follow the old man.

* * *

The girl had been sitting in an armchair while her mother and the stranger Watari spoke in his office. She did her best to entertain herself but everything seemed to be under a gray curtain this day. Nothing was really enjoyable. The day her father's plans for her to take action had finally arrived. She had only met him once when she had been just a newborn but she felt that she had a very strong bond with him. She wanted to make him proud of her.

Finally the brown door opened that led into Wataris office and out came both of them. They seemed to have agreed on something because they shook hands and smiled at each other.

"I will prepare a room for her at once , As soon as she made the test and been approved she can officially move in." Watari said to her mother and smiled a little smile.

"Yes, certainly, but call me Reira, please." Her mother smiled.

"Of course." Watari replied.

Reira sat down beside her daughter and smiled a lovingly yet sad smile at her.

"I have to go now but I promise you that we will meet again someday." Big tears fell down her cheeks as she spoke. She tried to keep them inside but they just continued to drip down. "Somehow we will meet again cupcake." Reira whispered as to convince herself of this and not her daughter.

"It's okay mom. We talked about this. I understand and I want to be of help to you. I love you but you have to go now." The little girl said in a monotone voice. She tried to bloke away any emotions that could show too much of how she really felt.

Reira stood up and wiped away her tears with the help of her cream-colored jacket. "Bye cupcake. I love you the most." She said sadly.

Reira said goodbye to Watari and then disappeared out the door, never to come back in this lifetime. After a few minutes of silence Watari decided to make his presence known to the little girl.

"I know you must be sad to be leaving your mom but I'm amazed at how you managed not to cry. Most 5 year olds would have made quite a fuss." Watari said soft.

"What are we going to do now Mr. Watari?" The little girl asked while she bit her lower lip.

He smiled a little down towards the little girl. She reminded him of someone he had known a long time ago. Her black hair was exactly the same and many of the facial features were identical. If it was not for her bright blue eyes and the fact that she was a girl he would have thought that she was the reincarnation of a long-forgotten person.

"First, I will take you to our test room where you will have to do different kind of test. If you pass them, you will stay here." Watari spoke.

"What kind of test is it?" She asked.

"You'll see when we get there, dear." Watari answered.

They went through corridors after corridors and sometimes children of different sizes and ages pass them. The kids who went past them greeted Watari politely but just stared at the girl.

They came up to a door of glass and went inside. Watari walked over to a computer on one side of the room and started to write something in. He then took out a pen and paper from one of the drawers of the desk. He put them on a bench and gestured for her to sit down. "I have sat on the surveillance cameras so we can see if you cheat. You receive 40 minutes to answer to questions on the paper. Good luck, dear." Watari said before he walked out of the room and left her alone in the silent room.

* * *

It had been 35 minutes and she was already finished. Watari came in through the door and smiled at her.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Yes I am." She replied cheerfully. She tried to act cheerfully and happy so that she wouldn´t have to get pitied by anyone. She just couldn´t stand pity.

He took her test from her desk and started to right the questions she had done. It had been 22 questions of different difficulty levels. If you did 1-10 you had average intelligence (which did not qualify to get to stay at the Whammy's house), if you did 1-15 were you above average (maybe you could stay). If it was that you had passed 16-20 questions you could definitely stay and if you had 21-22 questions right you were a valuable asset and could compete on the top third. There were only seven children who had even made it to the 21 and 22 question in all of the year's Whammy's house had existed.

Now there were eight children.

Watari had brought her into his office and wanted to talk about her alias. He sat behind his gigantic dark brown desk while she sat opposite him in a small chair.

"So as you know, you cannot go by your real name here, you must choose a new one. Would you like some time to think, dear?" He asked with a kind smile on his face.

"No. I know what I should be called." She replied.

"Tell me so I can enter it in the register." He said while ready to write on the computer.

"Destiny." She said.

He looked up at her and saw her determination. Frankly, he was impressed. There wasn´t that many who could get such a strong determination in that young age, she had also passed all the questions with 5 minutes left. She was really a copy of him... He looked at the little girl in front of him.

He stood up from his chair. "I'll take you to your room D" He said.

She got up and followed him. Again they went around in the corridors that looked exactly alike. How would she ever be able to find here?

"I gave you an individual room but opposite to Linda's room so she can show you around tomorrow for your lessons. You attend the same classes so it's nothing to worry about. She will be waiting for you tomorrow. First class starts at 08:00 so be ready by then, you get your schedule as well in the first lesson." Watari said.

He opened the door we had been outside and showed me into it. Before I had gotten a chance to look around me, he began to speak again. "Because your test went so well, I will see you again soon."He said before he closed the door.

D was left alone in her new room. She turned back to the room to get a better look and saw that the floor was of light brown wood, the wallpaper was colored in light green and there was a bed, desk with a chair, a wardrobe and a bookcase without books in.

She noticed that her backpack with her few possessions were laying on her bed. She began to pack out all the clothes. She only used blue jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt so there were no major variations. Ah, she just discovered a pink girly dress that her mother had given her last year. It made her feel a bit sad. She had never worn it but could be faced with it eventually... She went through the other pockets in the backpack and took out a medallion. She opened it up and saw the two pictures in it. It was her father and mother.

She knew how unhappy she really was and started to shake. She remembered how her mother always called her a cupcake and praised her. It was always _`Oh Bella you are so talented! `_ Or _`Bella you can do it!'_ It had been annoying then but now she could do almost anything just to get to hold her again. The probability that she would see her mother again was less than 20%.

She looked out the window and saw the rain pour down on the beautiful gardens. She was about to enter dreamland and maybe she would dream about talking fruits and cookies. You never know? Before she fell asleep one single thought entered her brain.

_`I promise not to disappoint you dad, this is my destiny. `_

* * *

**This is the second chapter and I have pretty good idea of how I´m going to write the next chapter! **

**This wasn´t my best work but it´s going to get better! **

**I will make a Time Skip at some point but not until many chapters! **

**Review please!**


End file.
